


Someone in my home

by BigHouseSmallHome77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHouseSmallHome77/pseuds/BigHouseSmallHome77
Summary: It was just a dream.





	Someone in my home

It was nighttime, and I currently stood by the doorway of my parents' room. It seemed as though the entire house had a blue tonality to it, rendering it calm, but slightly eerie.

I look down and saw two cats sitting by the doorway, one bigger than the small and thinner other. They were both looking at me with their wide crystal blue eyes that stood out against clean black and white fur. 

The smaller one meows at me, surprising me with it's clear and healthy voice. I took my phone out, proceeding with the homework I was doing before the earth tremors happened.

Yet the small one meows again, and I look up just in time to see it suddenly launch itself at me, my heart jumping in my throat.

While one part of me goes into shock, another part of me decided that it did not like that outcome. So I repeated that scenario, whether in my head I am not sure. 

I saw the small cat launch itself at me in slow motion, and this time I just had enough quick wit to push it back to the ground. The small one lands gracefully on its feet, seemingly unperturbed by my response. 

I lift my phone to view the homework I wished to proceed with when the cat meows again, giving me the sense that it wants something in my phone. In my irritation, I leave the phone at the floor of the room, and the cats followed inside. 

I closed the door behind me, and noticed that an additional noise came: the cat app in phones that played with cats. I'm sure that it came from the phone I left with the cats, but as I walked to my own room I realized that I had not downloaded such an app to my phone at all.

My blood ran cold at the realization, footsteps turning to lead. With my heart in my throat, I opened the door to my room revealing my little sister. 

I approached her and said, "Hey, I think someone is in our parents' room."

Her eyes turned watery at this, her voice shaking when she responded, "Don't joke like this. How am I to sleep inside there if you scare me like this?"

Noticing the tremor in her voice I realized that as scared as I was, I paused from explaining myself. What good will it do for her to be as scared as I am? It's not like I'll ever go inside there and find out if my suspicions were true. Perhaps my sister can find out on her own and be fine. 

I was pulled out from my thoughts from the intense feeling of terror overcoming my body, rendering me frozen on my spot with my hairs standing on edge.

_There was an intruder in my home._

And there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
